


"Let me know if you need a ride to therapy"

by Nad98



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: Janus is proud of his boyfriend for going to therapy.Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblrmimssides.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	"Let me know if you need a ride to therapy"

“So, you said your first session is on Thursday?” Janus asked Patton just as they headed back into their apartment.

Patton immediately made an uneasy face before he caught himself and gave Janus a weak smile.

“Yes, I did,” Patton confirmed.

Janus gave him a tender look and softly took his hand.

“Scared?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“It’s okay, honey. I’m very proud of you for going. We’ll se how it works out and then go from there, alright?”

Patton felt himself relax a little and laughed when Janus booped his nose.

“That’s the smile I wanted to see!” Janus laughed and casually kissed Patton on the lips. “Well, let me know if you need a ride to therapy.”

Patton smiled. He truly was blessed with the most awesome boyfriend in the universe. Passionately he pulled him into a hug on the couch and planted a playful kiss on Janus’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks to maika23 for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!
> 
> I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the [list](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles) and request one I haven't done yet😊


End file.
